


Drink

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Holding, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, a bit of subdrop, a little degredation, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny, I'm sorry...





	Drink

_ Drink _ .

It was a simple text that you received, but the order was clear. It was the same text you’d been receiving for the past few hours since Johnny had to leave. You pause the movie you were watching and quickly scurry to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. You could feel the dull ache in your lower stomach as you slowly drink the water. Your thighs clench together as you struggle not to pee. You still had another hour before Johnny would be home. This was already punishment for cumming without permission the previous day, the last thing you needed was to piss yourself before your boyfriend gave you permission.

You doubled over in the kitchen for a moment and shoved a hand between your legs trying to wait it out. After a while, the intense feeling fizzled out and you were able to slowly stand up straight and walk back to the couch. One more hour, you could do this. After being so bad yesterday, you were determined to be a good girl. You turned the movie back on and tried not to squirm too much. Your bladder felt so full that you weren’t sure if you could last much longer. After you felt another sharp pain in your lower stomach you pulled out your phone.

_ Daddy, please… _

_ What is it, baby girl? _

You huffed at his reply, he knew exactly what he was doing. He was no doubt smirking down at his phone. 

_ I need to pee, please. _

_ Did I give you permission? _

_ No… _

_ Then you don’t get to go. _

_ Be a good girl and wait for daddy. _

You threw your phone down on the couch and tried to focus on the movie you’d turned on. It was a decent enough movie but you couldn’t focus on anything besides how much you needed to pee. You sat with your legs crossed tightly to try and alleviate the discomfort. 

Somehow you made it through the movie without any accidents and you felt your phone vibrate as the credits were rolling. 

_ On my way. _

_ Drink. _

You whined aloud and slowly got up from your seat. You wanted to cry as you poured yet another glass of water and drank it. Despite the intense discomfort, you could feel that your panties were soaked with arousal. You just hoped that Johnny hurried home because you weren’t sure how much longer you could last. 

After nearly fifteen minutes of pacing, you heard your front door unlocking and you spun around to see Johnny walking through.

“Daddy!” You desperately wanted to run and jump into his arms but any sudden movement sent a sharp pain through your bladder. You whined aloud and clenched your thighs together. Johnny smirked at this and he walked up to you. His hand immediately found your lower stomach and you gasped at the minute pressure he placed there. “Daddy, no, I’ll—“

“Hold it, baby girl. We’re almost done,” he cooed in your ear. He grabbed your hand and walked you to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and looked at you. “Get undressed and sit on daddy’s lap.” You followed his order as quickly as possible, throwing your clothing to the floor. You gently sat down in Johnny’s lap and he held on to your ass. He reached down and undid his pants before pulling out his dick. “If you’re a good girl, I’ll let you pee and cum.” You nodded frantically at him. 

He lifted you up and helped you as you slowly sat on his dick. Tears sprung to your eyes at the stretch and you had to pause for a moment to adjust to his size. After a moment, the pain subsided and you slowly started fucking yourself on Johnny’s cock. You tried to go faster but the movement caused your lower stomach to clench, reminding you that you still had to pee.

“Daddy, please, I can’t,” you whined. Johnny smirked at you before turning the two of you until your back hit the bed. He grabbed onto your thighs and spread your legs before fucking into you. You cried out as the pressure became almost too much on your bladder. Sensing this, Johnny smiled sadistically and placed a hand on your lower stomach. “No, daddy! Nonono!” He chuckled as he leaned his weight forward, pushing into your stomach painfully. “Daddy, no, I’m gonna—“

“What? Are you gonna cum or pee, baby girl?”

“I don’t know,  _ please _ !” He pressed harder and you clenched down on his dick trying to hold it in.

“You gonna piss all over my dick like a filthy slut?” You started shaking your head and sobbing but it was too late. With Johnny still fucking into you and pushing down on your bladder, it was a losing battle and suddenly you were peeing. You moaned loudly as you released your bladder, soaking Johnny and the bed below you. Johnny never ceased his thrusting. You covered your face in embarrassment and sobbed harder, even after you had finished peeing. Sensing that something was wrong, Johnny stopped and pulled out. 

“Baby, are you okay?” You cried harder.

“I’m sorry, daddy, I’m sorry.”

“Baby girl, why are you sorry? You took your punishment so well. You’re such a good girl.” You sniffled as he cooed at you. 

“‘M a good girl?” You peeked past your hands to look at him. He smiled brightly at you.

“Yeah, my good girl.” You nodded and tried to calm down. Johnny rubbed your arms and cooed at you. After a while, you finally calmed down and took your hands away from your face. You looked down and saw that Johnny was still half-hard. 

“Daddy,” you called.

“Yeah, baby girl?”

“Fuck me.” You heard Johnny’s breathing hitch and saw his dick twitch. 

“I— Are you sure?” he asked, concerned. You reached towards him and placed a hand on his abs. 

“ _ Please _ .” He nodded at you and grabbed his dick to get it fully hard. You squirmed on the wet bed while you watched him. Your pussy was throbbing with arousal watching him and you wanted to touch yourself but you knew that you weren’t allowed. Johnny watched you with dark eyes as he ran his hand down his hardening length. “Daddy, please,” you begged.

“Such an impatient slut. So desperate to be touched.” You whined and nodded, your face flaming. He reached down with his other hand and rubbed his thumb against your clit. You let out a high-pitched noise as you hips jumped. His thumb was relentless against your clit, bringing you closer to your end.

“Daddy, I’m gonna--”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to cum, baby girl. Do you want to go through this punishment again?” You shook your head, but there was a part of you that kind of loved the punishment. You whined as he pulled his hand away from you and placed it on your thigh. He guided his dick back inside of you and you let out a shuddering breath at the full feeling.

Johnny didn’t give you much time to adjust before he was thrusting into you. You mewled as he hit deep inside of you. You were chanting  _ daddy _ over and over again because that was all you could think of. You looked through bleary eyes to see that Johnny was staring down at you, his mouth open and face a light pink. God, he looked so hot. You moaned loudly and closed your eyes. You could feel that you were reaching your peak at an alarming rate.

“Daddy,” you mewled. “Daddy, can I cum?” Johnny hummed as if contemplating that. He moved a hand back to your clit, rubbing it harshly.

“You’ve been a good girl for me, so go ahead and cum.” At his words and his thumb on your clit, your back bowed as you came. Johnny hissed as you clenched down on his dick. “Where do you want me to cum, baby girl?” You blinked past your haze to answer him.

“Inside, daddy, please…” He let out a low moan and released inside of you. The room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing as Johnny pulled out of you. You could feel his cum pour out of you, adding to the mess on the bed.

“We need to clean up,” Johnny said with a chuckle. You blushed as you nodded. “You go hop in the shower and I’ll meet you there after I clean up the bed.” He helped you onto your feet and you walked to the shower. You turned on the water and got in under the spray. You were just starting to wash your body when you felt hands on your hips as Johnny joined you. You turned around to start washing him. You both took turns cleaning each other.

“I love you, Johnny.”

“I love you, too, baby.” And he kissed you silly under the spray of the shower.


End file.
